Dawn come with Abyss
by HeartinAbyss
Summary: This take place right after Eclipse. Has Edward and Jacob, but defiantly is EXB. It's my version of Breaking Dawn. Its rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think will happen. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I am just using them.**

I looked into Edwards eyes trying to keep a clam face myself, but the look in his eyes told me I had failed. He kissed my head, "I know you're nervous, but I will be with you the whole time." He picked me up and ran to my truck, we drove to my house to tell Charlie, the rain began to pour as Edward cut the engine and we headed to the door.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"It's me and Edward; we have something to tell…" I paused. I saw the look on his face it was the look of shock and I had not even said anything yet; his eyes flashed to my stomach and back to my face. I had to hold back laughs and could feel Edwards smile on my head. "No dad it's not that, I'm not pregnant, it's just that Edward and I are getting married." I paused again "This summer." I kept the most clam face I could waiting for Charlie's reaction. He just sat there for a minute.

When he spoke it felt like we had been sitting there for eternity. "I guess I am happy for you. I just hope Renée takes it okay, are you sure you're ready, I don't want you to end up like your mom and me." All I could do was nod. "Okay then" he said not knowing where the conversation was going. I cut in "I guess I'm going to go call mom now." I said; the look on his face was enough to know he was greatful. "I'll be at Edwards" I said walking out the door with Edwards arm around my waist.

When we got to his house he carried me to his room and threw me onto his bed; then he handed me his cell phone, already ringing. "Hello?" I heard Renée's voice on the other end. "Mom" I said I could hear my words shake.

"What's wrong Bella?" I heard her voice become worried.

"Nothing Mom, I just have some news for you…" I paused "About Edward and me…" I paused again waiting to see if she was going to say something; when she didn't I continued. "Well you see Edward and I are getting married…" I paused again waiting for the yelling but when she was still silent I began again; "This summer." I stopped I was sure there would be yelling now, but no she was still silent. "Mom?" I asked into the phone my voice only a whisper; Edwards arms tightened around my waist sensing the worry in my tone.

"I'm here." She said her voice sounded weak and shocked. "Just trying to understand this, you said you were _getting married_ and _this summer_, are you sure Bella, you don't want to end up like Charlie and me." She paused.

I cut her off before she could say another word. "Yes mom _**we **_are sure. _**We**_ love each other very much." I said with confidence.

"Okay Bella, let me know when it is and Phil and I will come up. Bye Bella see you soon. Love you." Her voice slightly annoyed as she tried to sound happy.

"Bye mom, love you too." I said hanging up the phone. I gave it back to Edward as he turned me around in his arms and kissed my forehead. E continued to kiss me down my face until his hard granite lips pressed against mine. The kiss was long and more passionate then he would normally allow. He turned on his stereo and we just laid there listening to the same soothing jazz from my first visit to his house. When I looked up at the clock it was nine o-clock. "Edward." I whispered.

"What love?" He questioned looking down at me.

"I have to go home before Charlie starts to worry…"

He cut me off. "Right." He said pulling me into his arms and off the bed. "Plus you need to get some good sleep, knowing Alice the next few months are going to be busy." He chuckled and then kissed my head again. He walked me to my truck and opened the driver's side door. "Meet you there." He said 

with my favorite smile on his face. I kissed him and started my truck with a loud roar, before I could get my radio on my door was closed and he was gone.

When I got to the house Charlie was still up watching whatever game was on. "Bella?" he asked as I walked in.

"Yeah it's me dad." I said walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed; Alice and I have so much to do so I'm going to get all the sleep I can." I said trying to avoid a long conversation.

"Okay Bells; see you tomorrow." He said still starring at the TV.

"Night" I said half way up the stairs. When I walked into my room Edward was there waiting on my bed. "I missed you." I said as I went over to kiss him.

"It was only the drive here." He said holding back his chuckle while pulling me into his lap.

"I know, but whenever you are not with me I miss you." I said starring up into his eyes as his arms tightened around my waist and he kissed my head.

"Now go get ready for bed so I can watch you sleep." He said with a smile. It had been a long day so I didn't argue.

When I came back he was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I walked over and laid down next to him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him putting my arm across his chest. He turned so that he was facing me.

"Nothing." He answered with a smile. "Now go to sleep." He said in a clam voice. I turn over so my back was against his chest. He kissed the back of my head, and wrapped his arm around me and began to hum me to sleep.

**So there it is tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter Yeah, Sorry it may take me awhile to post I just graduated from High School yesterday and there was a big party so I got very little sleep so sorry for miss spellings or missing words. But anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Again just playing with the characters of Stephenie Meyer **

The weeks after tell Charlie and Renée went fast. Every other day I was doing something wedding related with Alice. I was growing annoyed but for Alice I said nothing. I knew this would be the last thing I was to do as a human and I was letting Alice have her fun, to a point. Since she already had the dresses all we had to do was a fitting, I wasn't too excited about it but knew it was a necessity for the dress to fit right. We went to Port Angeles to do the fitting and knew there would be more than just the fitting on the agenda, there would be shopping.

"Why must you take me shopping with you?" I asked Alice. This was the first time I had ever even considered complaining and with the wedding in only a week I felt I had earned it.

"You should want to go. Silly Bella this is for the most important day of your life you should be happy." She replied with a big smile across her face. She knew my patience with shopping and wedding preparations was wearing and she didn't want to upset me and have me go back on letting her throw the wedding.

"I am happy, Alice. It's just that you know I could care less if Edward and I were getting married in Vegas or in the backyard. And I have told you millions of time to just do as you please and if I find something that is way over the top then I would make you get rid of it; so why are you dragging me with you." I questioned her. I knew she wanted me to be excited about the wedding, but I was more excited for what came after and she knew it.

"Because Bella I want you to enjoy this as a human, to experience the wedding as a human. You know I don't remember being human and I guess I kinda want to live it threw you. Plus you did agree to let me put on your wedding, which I believe includes shopping. Plus I want you opinion on things, it is _your_ wedding." She replied with a giggle, her sweet soprano voice echoing in the car.

Once in Port Angeles they went straight to the shop for the fitting. It was a small mom and pop kid of store. I knew it was the only place that would be able to make the dress fit right. As we entered I saw a sign that said it had been in business since the early nineteen hundreds and that it was family owned and operated, it was defiantly the only place that would really know what to do with a dress that was done in such the style that mine was.

The fitting went smoothly and we off to the mall to get some last minute things for the reception. I knew Alice knew exactly what she wanted but of course she would add at least another half a dozen things before she was satisfied enough to leave. We were at the mall for two hours when I saw him.

Jacob Black in Port Angeles I could not believe my eyes. I turned to Alice and I knew by her face that it was really him.

"Jacob?" I asked walking up to him.

"Yeah it's me." He said with a sigh.

"I thought you left as soon as you found out that Edward and I were getting married?" I questioned. He had run away from the pack and I knew it was all because of me. I was so surprised to see him that I didn't care that I had been the one to end our friendship.

"No I left because that leech of your sent me a wedding invitation." He said with a disgusted tone.

I am going to kill Edward. I had told Alice I had veto power over the guest list for this purpose and he invites him anyway. "I am going to kill him" I whispered to myself but Alice hid a snicker.

"I thought he was just rubbing it in that you chose him but I decided to come back, after having cleared my head, and question his intentions. I was almost to the reservation when I smelt her and thought that maybe you would be with her. I didn't mean for you to see me though." He said with a sad voice.

I was too happy to see Jake for it to hit me that he had been spying. "Well I had told him and Alice not to invite you." I paused. "Not that I didn't want you there, I do, I still do, I just did not want it to be hard for either of us. I'm going to have to kill him for doing this; it is not fair to you." I said with a sigh. I knew I deserved the pain, but Jacob had been through enough, I didn't want to hurt him more.

"No Bella I'm glad he sent it to me. As I told you once I cleared my head I thought I could kind of see why he did it and I would have done the same had you chosen me." He said trying to keep his voice low.

"Oh" was all I could get my mouth to left out. I stood there for a while thinking. "Well then I guess if Alice is done torturing me with shopping for the day we should all go question the intensions of my fiancé." I said trying to keep my voice sounding causal. I was still upset with Edward for doing this no matter how Jacob took it now it had still caused him to run earlier, and for that Edward dissevered a little pain of his own.

**Okay that's all for now. Sorry for the way it ends but again I am exhausted and still have so much going on in the next couple weeks. It will probably take me a while to get the next chapter out so sorry to leave you all hanging. Please let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent.**


	3. Sorry AN

**Sorry this is just going to be a short thing of what is to come. I am going out of town and will not be able to post for a week so I just wanted to tell all those who are reading that I am sorry and will have the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

What is coming is

Bella teasing Edward

Bella getting back at Edward for the Jacob thing

The Wedding

A Lemon aka wedding night

Her change

And then who knows what…

**Again sorry that this is not a real chapter. But feel free to tell me what you want to see is some of these chapters and the ones that are still floating somewhere in my mind. Again sorry.**

**Megan**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I am back meaning new chapter. YAY! Anyways it should be a good one. So please give reviews.**

**And again I do not own any of the characters, just using them.**

The drive back was fast. As soon as the car stopped I was out the down and heading towards our room; I knew he would be in there and it was my turn to cause some pain. AS I walked in he was laying across the bed listening to music just staring at the ceiling. I as quietly as I could walked over to the bed and then jumped on top of him. He was surprised and I knew this was going to be fun.

"So you will never guess who I ran into today." I said in a voice as causal as I could make.

"Who?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Jacob Black." I said with ease. He made a face but I continued. "Yeah he came to talk to me about the wedding invitation he received and why he ran after getting it." There was no reason to lie and I wanted Edward to know I knew what he had done. "Alice swears she did not send it so that only leaves one person who could have." I said staring down at him with the best scolding eyes I could muster up.

"Are you mad?" he asked sensing the tension that grown.

"A little." I answered. "But that just means I get to punish you for breaking my conditions." I said with a grin.

"What kind of punishment?" He asked with a curious face.

"Oh don't worry it will only hurt a little." I said my grin growing bigger. "But I do have to say it will not be now. It will be latter when you are not expecting it." I said in a serious voice. "Now come on you have some apologies to make." I said trying to pull him off the bed and towards the door. He knew I couldn't win with strength so he came willing as we headed down stairs to talk with Jacob.

Once down stairs the tension grew even more. Edward wrinkled his nose as he smelt Jacob and as soon as Jake came into view I saw him stiffen.

"Jake Edward has something he would like to tell you." I said poking Edward in the side with my elbow.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" Jacob said, through we both knew he had heard him.

"I'm sorry" Edward said louder this time but looking down at the floor. "I should not have sent you the invitation, without Bella's permission, I didn't expect you to act the way you did."

"It's okay. I am actually glad you sent it; I would have done the same thing had Bella chosen me. But tell me did you really expect me to come did you think I would act rationally, what was going through your head to make you really send it?" Jacob asked truly curious.

"No I guess in the back of my mind I knew you would run or do something immature. I hoped you would come because it would show Bella you had not given up on her even though she chose me and I was hoping that you hadn't, I was hoping that you loved Bella enough not to hurt her more by being a jerk because she was going to marry me, and because of the choice she made to be with me forever. And I am not sure what was going through my head, there might have been part of me wanting you to overreact to it and do something stupid, and for that I am sorry not only to you but to Bella because I know now how much you mean to her." He said all this without missing a beat. He looked at Jacob and then me and I knew he truly meant it.

"Well I guess I should go. I need to go see Sam. I haven't let them know I was back I turned back into myself when I hit Washington and got back here the slow way so the pack wouldn't know where I was." He said turning for the door. "See you around." Was all he said as he left.

"Well that was calmer then I thought it would be." I said turning towards Edward.

"Well you still are a mystery to me Bella but that's what I love about you." Edward said with a smirk as he scooped me up and headed back up stairs.

**Sorry it short. I am having a hard time writing right now so let me know what you want to hear. Please give reviews it will help a lot. I have been busy and will continue to be busy so I will post as much as possible. Also I am trying to finish this by the time **_**Breaking Dawn**_** comes out so it may** **only be a few more chapters. I am also trying to focus on my own novel and it hard to find time to write so I can only focus so much at a time. But again please review, it will really help make the story more focused and better.**


	5. Last Chapter

**I know in my note I said there would be a few more chapters but I lied this is it. It I am hoping it is a good conclusion. I have too much going on right now to truly write and with **_**Breaking Dawn**_**coming out in about a month now I want this story to be finished. But don't worry this is a long chapter and will contain all the things I listed as chapters in my authors note. So now that that is said I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own anything just playing around.**

Once upstairs Edward threw me to the bed and climbed in next to me. "You know Bella" Edward said with slyness in his tone "I was thinking that maybe we should speed the wedding up." He was staring into my eyes and it was hard not to give in to him.

"It is only a week away my Sweet Edward." I said staring back in to his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I know but after your threat today I don't think I can wait" He was still staring into my eyes but his hands hand moved from my face to my waist and he began to move them up and down my body making me shiver.

I tried my best not to give in I knew what he was trying to do and I would not have it, I needed my happy goodbye for Charlie and Renée and Jacob and all my other friends I was leaving behind it was only one more week and we could both wait. "Stop" I said with a sigh "We _only _have to wait a week and then no more boundaries no more waiting." I said still trying to keep the other part of me from winning and giving into what it wanted.

The week went by fast and soon it was the day of the wedding. Alice of course followed my wishes and did not go too overboard, she kept it just family and friends and held it at the Cullen's house. The yard had been set up for the ceremony and had to sections of chairs, at the front of the chairs was an arc that had ivy wrapped down it and a small platform where Edward and I stood. I don't really remember the ceremony or the reception I wasn't really thinking about that. About an hour before the wedding I realized what would be happening on the honeymoon, after Edward and I tried my condition I he was going to bite me and I was going to become a vampire, so through the entire wedding my thoughts were on that. I'm sure Alice did a great job and in a few decades when my human memories have faded Alice won't feel bad that I hardly remember all her hard work to give me the perfect wedding. The night went on forever though I could not wait for it to end, I wanted Edward to give me my condition and I wanted it bad, I was nervous but I still wanted him.

So that night we left for Alaska. We made it there by the next night and the honeymoon began. We had a beautiful house all to ourselves and Edward took me straight to the bedroom. He threw me on a huge bed and then climbed on top. He began to kiss me starting at my neck and moving up to my lips. When he got to my lips the passion made me breathless he pulled away to pull my shirt off and then his own. He undid my bra while I started to get my jeans off, he then took his own pants off and then we both removed our underwear. He climbed back on top of me and began kissing my stomach moving up towards my lips, the whole time I whispered his name, _Edward, Edward, Edward_, when he reached my lips he rolled me on top of him I could feel him getting hard and began to think that I would actually get my condition, that this was going all the way that he wouldn't stop. I tried to position myself so that he could slid into me but he rolled me back onto the bed so that he was on top again and guided himself in, it hurt but felt so good at the same time as we both began to move together, I knew he was holding back because when I told him faster he heisted just a fraction of a second before compiling. We were screaming each other s names as we each got closer to our climaxes the whole house I sure was filled with our names as I screamed _EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, _and he screamed _BELLA, BELLA, BELLA_ and then when the passion was so hot and I was so sweaty it happened we both came at the same time and 

my condition was meet. It was the most amazing thing I had experienced and I was glad that I made him accept it as my only condition, I then drifted into sleep.

When I woke up Edward was staring at me. "Are you ready?" he asked and I knew it was time. "Of course" I answered. "I've been ready for a long time now, I always want to be with you and this is how I chose to do that." He just kissed my forehead and kept an emotionless face. We went to the living room and the rest of the Cullen's were there. Charlise looked at Edward and I didn't have to ask to know what he asked. "Okay, so I am going to bite her today" Edward said to our family. "This means I want to be alone with her, so no one else has to see her pain." I started to wonder if he knew I was standing right next to him but I didn't want to bring that up because that is what I wanted as well, I actually didn't want Edward to see either but I knew I could handle it alone and Edward was defiantly the only person I would allow to see me like that. So once they had all said goodbye to the human Bella Edward took me back to the bedroom while the other went to hunt. He laid me on the bed and then sat next to me. He kissed me on my forehead and then with so much passion I was breathless he kissed my lips then he bit my neck and the fire began. It burned so much and I was screaming again like the first time to make it stop but this time Edward just held me he knew it was the pain talking so he just held me there and let me scream. Time melded together and before I knew it the pain stopped. It was over I was a vampire. I could now life forever with the family I loved but more importantly I would now always be with Edward and never be in the danger I had been in for the past two years again, my life began and I was happy.

**So that is it. It is not as long as I hoped but I really don't have time or the desire to write more right now. I hope you all like it let me know. I may pick it up again with a sequel about her life after the change but I am not making any promises, let me know if you would want to hear more and there is a better chance it will happen. Again hope you like it, and tell me if you want more.**


End file.
